


Nisus to Euryalus

by Halkyone



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Attempted Poetry, Distractions, Innuendo, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisus tries to make a romantic gesture, Euryalus doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nisus to Euryalus

Euryalus, light of my eyes  
Like the morning star bringing me gladness  
Stop reading over my shoulder. I can tell you’re there.  
Because ghosts don’t talk, they certainly don’t do that, and no-one else would walk straight into the stack of tripods & mixing-bowls I had put away neatly. Don’t sit on my authentic Didymaon shield.  
Doubt that the stars are fire  
It doesn’t have to rhyme. People have said I’m quite a good poet. My mother, if you must know.  
Like a slender sapling in the Spring  
Fine, then  
Like a wolf with blood-stained jaws, wielder of the javelin  
In its paws, I suppose. Not much grip, though. Stop spoiling my mixed metaphors.  
No, you’re nothing like the Sun, or a summer’s day.  
I thought it was tomorrow we were going hunting. Please don’t go alone. Your mother would kill me.  
In the evening standing guard  
A bowl of wine, a game of dice, I’ll be your bard  
My sword’s ok for polishing, thanks. I’m not ungrateful! Most people would appreciate the thought and effort involved in writing a poem.  
I can’t tell a lark from a nightingale from a crow, but I can tell you running from a mile off  
On your glistening feet, with your arrows like Apollo  
That does not make me Hyacinth. Neither of us is going to die while I have anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed!


End file.
